


【ygo vrains/瞎写】“……碎了。”

by Chuanxiao



Series: YGO VRAINS [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: 2017/10/13犹豫了半天还是发出来了，觉得很糟糕…>_<ooc属于我，致郁（划重点），作哥主角无cp没什么逻辑。唯一一点剧情在最后，但要看全才行。十分十分有病，叙述极差（强行意识流？），设定求官方打脸……很可能会看不懂（怪我ps：标题是有戏的。写的时候背景音乐是这个↓↓↓，曲风也很病郁，内容之间无关联。手机就懒得弄链接了ớ ₃ờ，不过不配着听可惜（？）分享ばぶちゃん的单曲《低体温少年》: https://music.163.com/song/434732036/?userid=453863623 (来自@网易云音乐)
Series: YGO VRAINS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845928





	【ygo vrains/瞎写】“……碎了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 2017/10/13  
>    
>    
>  犹豫了半天还是发出来了，觉得很糟糕…>_<  
>  ooc属于我，致郁（划重点），作哥主角无cp  
>  没什么逻辑。唯一一点剧情在最后，但要看全才行。十分十分有病，叙述极差（强行意识流？），设定求官方打脸……  
>  很可能会看不懂（怪我  
>  ps：标题是有戏的。  
> 
> 
> 写的时候背景音乐是这个↓↓↓，曲风也很病郁，内容之间无关联。手机就懒得弄链接了ớ ₃ờ，不过不配着听可惜（？）  
>  分享ばぶちゃん的单曲《低体温少年》: https://music.163.com/song/434732036/?userid=453863623 (来自@网易云音乐)

“营养餐不怎么好吃吧？”

“……还好。”因为嘴里塞了食物而有些口齿不清的回答道。

“慢点吃不好么？”

“习惯。”

“吃慢会被惩罚？”

“……有时间限制，到时候无人机会带走所有东西。”

“不能自己偷偷留下来么？”

“如果有那种行为无人机会给警告提示……如果还不放回去下一餐就没有了。”

“……哭过么？”

“……”

“呐？”

“刚开始有。”

“那后来？”

“……后来就不会了。”

“有想过反抗么？”

“……”

“嗯？”

“……当然想过。”

“想怎么做？”

“……”

“怎么反抗呢？”

“……滚……”

“游作？”

“……”

“看着我——”“闭嘴！”

“父母呢？”

“……本来关系也不好，记忆又不知道被谁消去了。”

“那？那是……？”

“……身份户口都没有了。”

“那草薙先生？”

“……草薙先生的弟弟是意外卷进去的，所以没人去对草薙先生……后来草薙先生接弟弟的时候我们就遇见了。”

“就一起生活了？”

“后来草薙先生帮我去父母那里敲过门。”

“还是……一样？”

“嗯。”

“……想回去么？”

“……”

少年孔雀绿色的眼眸凝视，其间闪过的光芒一如淬毒剑锋上的幽绿弧光，又好像阴雨浓云的天空之下一抹忧愁却倔强的绿茵。

“酒，怎么样？”

少年摇头拒绝。

“稍微尝一点总可以吧？”

“我只有16岁。”

“那这个呢……只是饮料哦。”

“有酒精就不行吧。”

“未成年人不能喝的只有酒——这是饮料不算啦，稍微尝一点点又没关系。”

“……”

“怎么样？”

少年皱了皱眉，抿着唇摇了摇头。

“哎？不喜欢么？”

少年放下了罐子不再表达什么了。

“……其实很想尝试喝醉吧？”

孔雀绿色的眼睛带着拒绝和疑惑的意味斜过来。

“但是你真的很……该说你是理智好呢还是冷血好呢？”

少年的眼瞳微微颤了颤，他转回头去——就看不到他的表情了。

“游作看起来一点都不挑食呢。”

“……”

“就连白饭都能干吃得很香……真的么？”

“什么？”

“你真的不在乎吃的什么么？”

“……”

“游作？”

“……太甜了。”

少年边说着边吃掉了筷子上夹着的食物。

微微一怔之后便笑着问：“……所以说？”

“难吃。”

“觉得女孩子怎么样？”

“……”

“说说看嘛？”

“麻烦。”

“那财前葵呢？”

“……决斗很好。”

“伊格尼斯？”

“……”少年眯着眼睛冷冷地一眼扫过来。

“……喂。”

“嗯？真难得，游作会主动跟我说话？”

“……没事了。”

“啊！别啊，是什么事情？快说说看啦。”

“……算了。”

“哎怎么这样？这可不行，吊胃口这种事情——怎么想都不对吧？”

“……有点累。”

“你终于承认辣？”

“不……”

“放弃怎么样？”

“？”

“试试也不错哦。”

“什么？”

“……从窗户出去怎么样？”

少年受惊般回头，他猛地睁大了孔雀绿色的眼睛，却又立刻露出了愤怒懊悔的表情，转回头去了。

“游作也不是多冷漠，为什么就是不爱说话呢？”

“……”

“其实心里的痛苦多得要疯掉了吧？”

“……”

“所以才会想放弃的不是么？”

“那是你说的。”

“没有区别的不是么？”

“当然不——”

“就算是我，不也……”

“——所以说你到底是谁？”孔雀绿色的眼睛突然冷冷地盯住，少年不耐烦地紧紧压低了眉，瞳孔微张。

“……”

“别给我装傻！”

“……”

“说话！”

“……游作……？”

少年冷冷地瞪视着。

“……你在说什么啊？”

镜子里一模一样的孔雀绿色眼睛突然张大了。它微微颤动了一下，然后忽然闭上了。

……滚。

给我滚。

—End—


End file.
